


Skateboarding - hide x reader

by bigbangburger



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbangburger/pseuds/bigbangburger
Summary: just a short little confession imagine for the boy 😌
Relationships: Nagachika Hideyoshi/Reader





	Skateboarding - hide x reader

"Y/n, you just gotta-" 

"No, oh god, I'm scared-"

"Stop getting all worked up, I'll catch you, okay? You're going in a straight line on the pavement. No biggie."

"What if there's a crack and the skateboard flips and I fall? Or what if there's a ditch and I fall? I'm gonna fall, man."

"Stop being a loser. I just said I'd catch you, right?"

"Fine, but this is the last time we're doing this. I was simply not made for this, Hide."

He just laughs as you gingerly place one foot on the skateboard, and slowly you push yourself forward with the other. This is your thirty-second attempt at skateboarding in a straight line. 

"Oh, fuck-" He catches you by the waist, but you both fall, and you land on your side with his arms still around you.

"Goddamn... I am so bad at this."

"Dude, stop putting yourself down." He moves his head off your shoulder and sits up to look at you , you though carry on laying down on the stone paving. "It's just skateboarding. You're good at tons of other stuff, this is nothing."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Uh..." He puts a hand to his chin in mock thought and you giggle. "Like, being pretty."

"Nice lying." You give him a playful poke.

"Y/n?! Huh?!" He lifts you up by the shoulders and shakes you. "You don't think you're pretty?"

"Nah. Not really." You scratch your cheek. "You know how it goes."

"Shut up, seriously?" You look at him, confused. 

"What?"

"I'm just kinda baffled that a pretty girl doesn't think she's pretty. I guess."

You blush. "Uh, thanks." You smile at him. "Thanks, Hide. That actually means a lot."

"Okay, whatever," he grins in return. "Now let's get off the floor."

As you get up with his help, he mumbles something under his breath. 

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

You grab him by his shoulders and shake him, just like he did while you were still on the ground. "Tell me tell me tell m-"

"Stop being annoying, dummy." He suddenly wraps his arms around you and places his head in the crook of your neck.

"Here's what I said, stupid. 'I hope she knows I like her a lot.'"

Your breath hitches. "You what?"

"It wasn't obvious?" His head comes back up to look you in the eye. "You really are stupid." 

"Oi!" You try to slap him but he moves away and laughs at you as you chase him.

"Come here right now!"

"Why should I?" 

"I'm gonna kiss you!"

"Oh, shit?" He stops and you grab his face and kiss his lips quickly. "I like you a lot too, stupid." 

You slap his cheek and run off giggling, Hide in hot pursuit.


End file.
